


I Might Find You

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dancing, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, New Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Riding, Sibling Incest, Vacation, sex by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: It was quiet here, in a way that Loki couldn’t really compare to anything else he knew. But here was where they had managed to get away, to carve out time for themselves. The new king of Asgard sorely needed it.





	I Might Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 6/31. Written for the prompt 'dancing'.

It’s quiet here, in a way that Loki can’t really compare to anything else he knows. There was the quiet of the library in Asgard, that still had the undertone of shuffling feet, turning pages, and hushed voices. There was the quiet of space, that was oppressive, seemingly designed to make even the most sound-minded person go mad. This was different.

The closest Loki could compare it to was the wilds of Asgard, atop the snow-capped mountains, but that had never been quiet. Not for them. There had been the howling winds, the crunch of the hard-packed snow under their boots, and, very often, the whoops and cheers of Thor or his companions, if they’d tagged along, echoing out over miles from the summit where they stood.

Really, that had never been quiet.

But this was, here, where they had managed to get away, to carve out time for themselves.

Loki hadn’t even really asked _where_ it was they were going. New Asgard was in full swing. The city, small in comparison to the one they’d known, was built and, in its own way, booming. The surviving families were finding homes, making work for themselves. Getting back on their feet, with the help of their king, and their king’s allies. Loki _was_ grateful for the assistance that Stark had provided, even if he’d needed to be coaxed upon realizing that _Loki_ was part of this deal. Most of the Avengers, in fact, had needed coaxing. Unsurprising, really, but it had slowed things down a deal.

It had been nearly a year, since they’d finally been able to break ground. Between Stark, and their newest ally, a warrior king named T’Challa, known as the Black Panther, they had been able to move things along. Get the Asgardians a new home. It was working out well for everyone.

But it had been a long year, and they had needed this. Heimdall and Brunnhilde had insisted, all but packing their bags for them.

They hadn’t needed much. Even now, walking out across the moors, mist swirling around his tall, black rubber boots, Loki isn’t wearing much. A pair of warm pants, a shirt, and a large sweater is all. He doesn’t really feel the chill, even with his hair – clean, trimmed – tied back from his face. He suspects even Thor, ahead of him, dressed in only a pair of jeans and a soft, warm red plaid jacket, doesn’t truly feel it.

“I thought I might find you out here.”

Thor turns, smiling, his one remaining eye crinkling in true happiness, and Loki can’t resist. He moves into his open arms, pressing close to Thor’s body, his bare hands slipping under his brother’s shirt, drifting over warm skin in a way that earns him a little jump.

“I did leave a note.”

“Yes, well.” Loki leans out, looking up at Thor. Regarding him.

Thor is King of Asgard, now. He wears it well, and Loki knows that isn’t simply because of the eyepatch. He is mature, steady, warm and protective. He is the king that Asgard most needs, now, when everything they know is vastly different from what they had always taken as constant. He looks after their people, and he is still the cosmic defender, still watching out for his beloved Midgard, and beyond that.

He needed the vacation. Brunnhilde, who has made fast friends with the Avengers and Dora Milaje alike, called it their ‘honeymoon’.

Loki simply calls it time for the two of them to be together without knowing that in the morning, or in a few hours, they must go back to working at making sure New Asgard stays on her feet, steadily.

“Well?” Thor asks, grinning, repeating Loki’s last word. “Did you get caught up in my rugged handsomeness?”

Loki sighs, pulling away from him, playfully, rolling his eyes and fully expecting Thor to catch him, which he does. His hands grab Loki, one at his wrist, the other around his waist, and swing him around in a little parody of a dance. It’s cheeky, and stupid, and Loki knows that’s why he can’t help his smile.

“You’re in a _mood_ this morning.”

“ _You_ were in a mood last night, my queen,” Thor teases, and Loki remembers, far too well. The fire in their little cabin going low, still giving off heat, but neither of them caring. Warm enough, Thor on his back on the blankets they _had_ been wrapped up in, Loki above him, rolling his hips slow. Rapturously slow, for both of them, riding Thor’s cock at a pace that made them both needy. Made Loki gasp ‘ _don’t you dare_ ’ when Thor gripped his hips and lifted him, intending to take it faster, making Thor groan, letting Loki continue like that until he was desperate, rocking down on Thor’s cock, quick, his own straining and dark between his legs.

Thor had knocked him on his back, driven into him, deep, hard and quick, and they’d come screaming. The memory of it had Loki’s skin tingling, even now.

“I was, and yet, _you_ left me alone in that bed.”

“To take in the morning!” Thor argues, but he’s laughing. His hands are still on Loki’s waist and wrist, and while he sways, guides Loki in a circle, he moves that hand to twine their fingers together. “I laid there for _quite_ a while, watching you sleep. I really knocked you out, didn’t I?”

“ _Thor_.” Loki warns, knowing it would have more weight if he could just stop _smiling_. Thor does that to him, so much these days. He’d been miserable, all those years as Odin, all the years fighting Thor with everything he had, insisting he hated him, and he hadn’t admitted it to himself. Now, basking in the warmth of Thor’s love and adoration, while he _continues_ to twirl them around the misty moor in the grey morning light, he simply accepts it as the truth.

He must have been miserable, because he feels so much happier and lighter, now.

Thor laughs, dips down and kisses him. Sweet and quick, like he used to on those mountaintops in Asgard, when they’d left the others behind.

They have lost so much, had to make sacrifices, and Thor had carried the lion’s share of that.

But Loki is happy now, and he knows, the easy smile on Thor’s face, the way he hums a tune of his own design while they sway in place, lost in each other for the moment, is a big part of that.

_They_ are happy, now.

And Loki will fight with everything he has to protect that. No matter what.


End file.
